Hell Valley Sky Trees
The Hell Valley Sky Trees creatures are three (a fourth creature can be seen with the help of ) strange beings in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They appear in Shiverburn Galaxy on the top of the valley and they watch you in a very eerie style, making you quite uncomfortable. They became very famous and are some sort of easter eggs. There is a story about them: "Let me tell you about myself. I enjoy reading creepypastas, and watching videos on eerie video-game secrets. Most creepypastas are pretty entertaining, and I always thought they were just fake. Oh, how I was so wrong. One creepy gaming thing I heard about was the Hell Valley Sky Trees from Super Mario Galaxy 2. But as most people knew about it really didn't give it much research. I did though, because I'm not in the average person section. I saw a video about a mysterious ghost that appears at the end of each ghost house level in Super Mario 3D Land. If you wait a while at the flag pole area, a mysterious, misty face and thin body appear behind the fence, unreachable and untouchable. All it does is stare at you with two small soulless eyes, until it suddenly opens it's previously unseen mouth, as if it was screaming, and just simply fades away. It was difficult to see in the video, but then I got my own copy of the game. Sure enough, I waited at one ghost house and the entity appeared. This story still has more, though. Another thing in Super Mario 3D Land is that while looking through binoculars (a feature in certain levels) in one level, one can see a UFO. Why did I tell you all that, you may wonder? Well, because some people theorize that the Hell Valley Sky Trees are some unknown aliens. I believe they came in that UFO in Super Mario 3D Land and that they're those ghosts. But they're getting closer. That seems like a lot, but I still wanted to find out more about these "trees", so I did just that. I went to get a copy of SMG2, and I immediately played until I could get to Shiverburn Galaxy. But when I went into first person mode.... ...they were not there. I was confused, so I went back to the regular third person mode. What I saw made me shriek. The "trees" were standing around Mario, then they suddenly grabbed him and he screamed. Not a regular, silly scream like in the game. A bloodcurdling scream of pure terror and shock. Suddenly, Mario just disappeared. Really, he was just gone! The figures turned their heads towards the screen. No not the screen... they were staring at me. They didn't look normal, either. Their eyes were a bright red, and they had disturbing lamprey like mouths. Then, the death music played as the screen went to black, leaving their red eyes to leave last. Instead of me simply losing a life and getting back to playing, a message appeared. "SEEK NO FURTHER, THOU FOOLISH MAN" in large, white, letters. The letters seemed as if they were written by an expert calligraphist... and then the game began to act perfectly fine. I didn't get it. "What just happened?" I asked myself. Of course, I had no answer. I didn't care what that message said. I had to find out what in all things holy just happened. As I said, I was very interested in creepypastas, but I didn't want to know more because of that. I hadn't even thought of that. I was just confused, and I usually think logically, but I had no explanation for what had happened. I tried all that I could. I asked people on forums about it, but no one replied. I called the Nintendo offices...again, no answer. I even tried hacking the game and looking at the files. Not. One. Answer. I was still scared at this time. I had seen the event a day before I tried to get info from people, and I just decided to get some sleep that night. Big. Mistake. That night, I had a nightmare, and I don't usually have nightmares. I saw nothing but blackness. Suddenly, 6 plain white eyes appeared in the dark and they changed to glowing red. A fanged mouth appeared below each pair, as I suddenly found myself against a corner in the dark with these things approaching me. Of course, I knew who these figures were, and then I woke up. I was hyperventilating and in a cold sweat. I looked at my window. It was still dark. About three A.M., I would say. I was scared, dazed, and confused, but I still wanted some answers. I was a fool. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. I was still breathing hard and I slowly got up from my bed, turned on the light, and switched my TV on. I booted up my Wii, and then... It was automatically on Super Mario Galaxy 2. The title screen was up for not even two seconds, when it selected my file all by itself. I almost screamed when I saw the file. It was my Mii's face, but with no eyes and a frown. It's face was bruised and beaten, and I heard a scream from the TV once the file went way and the screen went black. The game was still acting weird, as the game started up on Shiverburn Galaxy, where the "trees" were at originally. But not with Mario flying into the level and into the start. It somehow abruptly started on the cliff where the figures stared from (which is unreachable) and Mario just stood staring at a mysterious patch of light. I tried to use the Nunchuk, but it was ice cold. No, it was'' colder than anything I've ever felt. I quickly pulled my hand back, as Mario just limped towards the patch of light, somehow, once he set foot on it, he screamed in pain as the sickening sound of bones being violently snapped was heard, before he went completely pale and fell. Once again, the screen changed, and what I saw was horrifying. There was dead Mario from just before, placed on the ground, and the three "trees" were standing over him, mouths opened and eyes staring right through me once more, with nothing but static sounds playing. The only thing illuminating them all was a dim red light, before the screen abruptly went to black. There was another message. "WE TOLD THOU TO STOP. THOU DID NOT LISTEN. THOU MUST PAY FOR WHAT THOU HATH DONE." Then, all of the power in the house cut off. That was a week ago. I am still scared, yet I have told nobody of my experience. If you are reading this, I have some advice: ''don't try to find out about them. Trust me!" Category:Easter Eggs